creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Enemy "Zero"
" Wird langsam langweilig. ", ''ertönte es gähnend aus Justins Mund. ''" Lass mal was witziges machen. Irgendwie nach irgendwelchen abgefuckten Games suchen! " ''meinte er. ''" Irgendwo hat er ja Recht, wird wirklich langweilig, wir spielen dieses langweilige Spiel schon seit Stunden. " ''mischte sich Andre ein. ''" Klar. Kein Ding, lass machen. Wird sicher witzig. " ''erkläre ich ihnen zustimmend. Es war mittlerweile 02:41, und meine Freunde Andre und Justin übernachteten bei mir. Wir spielten eine geraume Zeit lang Fallout, bis sie aufeinmal nach irgendwelchen random Spiele suchen wollten. Ich wollte meine Gäste nicht langweilen, und hab ihnen natürlich zugestimmt. ''" Was für Games suchen wir denn? " ''fragte ich neugierig. ''" Irgendwas gruseliges und spaßiges halt. " ''erklärte Justin. ''" Shooter? " ''fragte ich. ''" Könntest du machen. " ''stimmte Justin zu. Also öffnete ich meinen geliebten Browser, und gab irgendwelches wirres Zeug ein. ''" Crazy Killer Shooter " ''oder ähnliches. Ich hatte sicher nach fünf oder sechs Begriffen gesucht, fand jedoch nichts. Ich fand jedoch eine Seite die speziell erstellt worden ist um solche Spiele zum Download anzubieten. Dort suchten wir eine Zeit lang nach etwas Interessantem, fanden jedoch nichts. Und als wir frustriert die Seite schließen wollte, öffnete sich ein Pop-Up. ''" Mission Zero! Spannung, Gänsehaut, Angst und Panik - sie wurden gewarnt! Dieses Spiel ist einmalig, es kann einzig und allein hier und heute gedownloadet werden! Morgen ist dieses Spiel nicht mehr verfügbar! " " Hey! Das sieht doch cool aus! Und es scheint auch kein Virus oder so'n Scheiß zu sein! Laden wirs runter! Oder bist du eine Heulsuse? " ''fragte Andre entschlossen. ''" Nein, das Spiel kann doch jedes Kind spielen. Hier, ich lads runter! " ''erzählte ich den Beiden mutwillig. Schon beim Download gab es einige Komplikationen, einmal ging der Monitor einfach aus, und irgendwann schloss sich der Browser, so das wir den Download komplett neu starten mussten. Machte uns jedoch recht wenig aus, da wir auf das Spiel gespannt waren. Nach einer Zeit als das Spiel endlich fertig geladen war, öffneten wir es natürlich gleich, und der Startbildschirm sah ziemlich leer aus. Um ehrlich zu sein, es war ein komplett schwarzes Bild, wo man auf ''" Play " ''oder ''" Stop to life " ''klicken konnte. Trotz der Leere des Bildschirms sah es recht gruselig aus. Natürlich klickten wir ohne viel nachzudenken auf Play, und wir landeten ohne überhaupt die Map zu laden in einem Spiel. Es schien ein Multiplayer-Game zu sein, und es ein in der Art " Frei für Alle ". Jedoch ein Unterschied war vorhanden: Es waren ganze 67 Spieler in ''einer '''''Runde, was für eine normale Runde eigentlich ziemlich viel ist. Jedoch hatte das Spiel unsere Erwartungen übertroffen, es gab sogar einen Sprachchat, doch den nutze kaum jemand. Es gab eine große Auswahl an Waffen und Charakteren. " Hab ichs doch gesagt! Hab ich nicht gesagt es wär ne gute Idee? " erzählte Justin stolz. Wir spielten eine ganze Weile, und wechselten uns natürlich auch ab, und als ich auf die Uhrzeit auf meinem Handy guckte, bekam ich einen Schock: ''Es war mittlerweile 05:27. ''Ich wollte den PC herunterfahren, jedoch beschwerte sich Andre: ''" Hey Alter! Wir haben morgen eh frei, und wir haben grad so viel Spaß! Willst du uns das verderben? " ''Ohne viel zu sagen ließ ich die beiden weiterspielen, bis aufeinmal wieder der Monitor ausging, doch gleich wieder anging. Wir waren wieder im Startmenu und konnten wieder auf "Play" oder " Stop to life " klicken. Natürlich wollten wir das Spiel nach diesem komischen Eingriff schließen, und klickten auf die Schließ-Option. Die funktionierte jedoch nicht, also versuchten wir es mit Alt und F4. Jedoch funktionierte das ebenfalls nicht. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut, und eine kleine Panik, und irgendetwas riet uns davon ab den PC herunterzufahren, also klickten wir auf "Play". Diesmal gab es sogar einen Ladebildschirm, es ladete die Map "Dead End". Wir dachten uns nicht viel dabei, und ließen das Spiel laden. Wir spawnten in einem Art Keller, es waren irgendwie weitere 30 Spieler da. Es war eine Zeit lang still, niemand nutze den Chat, und niemand verließ das Spiel, bis irgendwann der Spieler ''"Enemy Zero" ''spawnte. Der war auch eine Zeit lang still, bis er irgendwann den Sprachchat nutze. Es kam eine Menge rauschen, und irgendwann gab er das erste Wort zu hören. " You are going to die. We warned you. This was nothing but a simple trick, and you idiots did believe it. We got the adress of everyone that downloaded this game, and we are going to kill everyone. Running away wont help you, you only will have a worse death than you could have. " und dann kam wieder ein sehr lautes und störendes Rauschen, bis der Spieler irgendwann das Spiel verließ. ''" Was zur Hölle ist das? Alter.. das ist dochn Troll oder? Alter, das macht mir grad schon irgendwie Angst.. " ''schluchzte Justin. " Ich hab von Anfang an gewusst das das keine gute Idee war! Ist sicher so ein Fake, aber ist trotzdem mega gruselig. Ich weiß nicht wie es mit euch aussieht, aber ich brauch jetzt ne Mütze Schlaf Jungs. " meinte ich in voller Panik. " Jo, auf jeden Fall. Lass jetzt pennen. " stimmten die Beiden zu. Wir schliefen überraschend gut, jedoch konnte ich nicht schlafen. Ich hatte die Angst um meinen Computer, und um meine Daten, meine Adresse und vieles anderes. Was wenn das real war? Ich schwitzte wie noch nie und wälzte mich im Bett, ich konnte immerhin nicht schlafen. Irgendwann hörte ich meine Tür aufgehen, und in voller Panik stand ich auf, und nahm einen Schraubenzieher zu Hand. Ich war voller Adrenalin und war bereit meine Freunde zu beschützen, bis ich irgendwann einen Schritt hinter mir hörte, jedoch konnte ich nicht schnell genug reagieren und mir wurde mit irgendwas auf den Kopf gehauen. Ich fiel auf den Boden und konnte mich kaum bewegen, war jedoch noch in Bewusstsein. Ich konnte das Gesicht von dem Typen nicht erkennen, jedoch sah ich wie er in das Zimmer reinging, dann hörte ich nurnoch wie eine Pistole nachgeladen wurde, und wie dann zwei Schüsse fielen. In voller Panik, Wut und Trauer weinte ich, und war kurz davor meinen Tod zu realisieren, konnte jedoch noch zu meinem Schraubenzieher greifen. Ich stellte mich tot, und als dieser Typ kurz davor war meinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen, konnte ich noch meine Kraft zusammen tun, schnell genug aufstehen und ihm den Schraubenzieher in den Kopf rammen. Voller Frust und Angst weinte ich darauf los. Ich nahm die Pistole vom Typen, und guckte ihn mir an. Der Typ hatte kein Gesicht. Er war mit einem Auge blind, und sein Gesicht war voller Narben. Und da war noch etwas.. es wurde eine Null in sein Gesicht geschnitten, und das stand wohl für Zero. Ich ging in mein Zimmer hinein, konnte jedoch nicht hinblicken. Ich drehte mich um, und sah wie dieser Typ noch meinen Computer eingeschalten hatte, und schoß aus Panik auf ihn. Aus Frust schoß ich auf ihn. Der PC ging an, und ich war kurz davor vor Frust eine Heulattacke zu bekommen. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber irgendetwas hat mich davon abgehalten weg zu rennen. Der PC ging an, und das Licht meiner Webcam fing an zu leuchten. Ein Programm ging an, und irgendeine Kreatur im Dunkeln die ich nicht erkennen konnte guckte mir tief in die Augen. Wieder hörte man ein quälendes Rauschen. " Hahahaha! Gute Arbeit! Der hat sich schon gewehrt als ich ihm diese Null in sein hässliches Gesicht geritzt hab! Danke das du ihn mir entsorgt hast! Jedoch hast du gegen meine wichtigste Regel verstoßen, und das kann ich dir nicht verzeihen. Und wie schon gesagt: Wegrennen bringt dir nur einen schlimmeren Tod. " Noch bevor wieder mein Computer ausging schrie ich in voller Lautstärke: '" FICK DICH! Ich werde nicht einfach hier bleiben und mich töten lassen! " " Das werden wir sehen, mein Junge. " Der PC ging aus. Ich ging raus, Blut an der Kleidung, Waffe in der Hand. Ich sah Blaulicht, und ich konnte einfach jetzt nicht ins Gefängnis, und lief einfach weg. Die Polizisten verfolgten mich jedoch, und ich war kaum schneller als das Polizeiauto, und hatte aus Panik gehandelt. Ich schoss auf den Reifen des Autos und sprang in einen Fluss, in der Hoffnung der würde mich sicher wegtreiben, jedoch hatte ich mich verdammt geirrt. Mein Bein blieb an zwei Steinen hängen und ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, ich war stecken geblieben. Aus Frust schrie ich einfach darauf los, bis ich irgendwann sehr helles Licht auf mich scheinen sah, ich konnte es nicht erkennen, aber ich vermutete schon das es ein Helikopter war. Da ich auf ein Polizeiauto schoss, sahen die Polizisten mich als lebende Bedrohung, und der Schütze im Helikopter zielte auf mich, und ich konnte mich nicht einmal wehren. Ich konnte mich ja nicht bewegen. Ich nahm meine Waffe, zielte auf den Helikopter, schoß. Jedoch stellte sich heraus das ich keine Munition mehr übrig hatte, und der Schütze im Helikopter guckte mir nocheinmal tief in die Augen und schrie " Ich hab dich doch gewarnt mein Junge! " ''daraufhin folgte ein Schuss der direkt meine Schläfe traf. ''Die Zeitung: 67 Menschen verstorben in einer Nacht: Mehr als die Hälfte wurde erdrosselt oder erschossen! Die Polizei ermittelt. Ein Junge tötet drei Menschen, schießt auf Polizeibeamte und wird letzendlich von einem Helikopter-Schützen getötet. Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mittellang